


Light

by kitkatz221



Series: 100 word stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing  
> \--Enjoy

He was light. He is a wave of energy; A being of power and destructive force. He had loyally served his father since the universe was brought into existence. Since his father created humans, his name was forgotten to time and rarely used; even when all the angels names were know upon the earth. 

Names of angels lost in time until now. Those days were over.

Now, he hears prayers again. Directed at him.

He was intrigued at first. Why is he hearing his name upon the solid ground of his father? 

Now he was annoyed. He hated trench coats.


End file.
